Adventure's Never End
by RoarMeow12
Summary: Mai has a strange feeling that something is going to happen to Naru. With the narcissist back in Japan who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt. I am only basing this off of the first arch not on the new one. Please leave a review. Enjoy.

Mai Taniyama was in her last year of school. It had been six months sense Naru and Lin returned to England. Mai was extremely happy that Naru had decided to leave the office open and put Madoka in charge. This way she did not have to find a job. There would be no job that could pay as well as being an assistant at SPR. It was also fun for the girl to keep in contact with all of her friends. They have done a few cases sense the boys left but only simple hauntings that really only required John to poor his holy water somewhere. It was kind of boring. But Madoka was a lot more fun as the boss. She would actually engage in normal conversation and had manners when Mai did things for her.

Mai was sitting at her desk at work filing away the paperwork on the last case that they had. She opened the drawer to her desk to pull out a pen when she froze slightly. In the drawer was the picture Naru had given her when he broke her heart. As Mai gazed at the picture she got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed the pen and continued to work for the next hour and she could not shake that feeling and it bothered her.

She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a second, she had not spoken to Naru sense the day he and Lin left. She still talked to Lin every now and then because he wanted to make sure Madoka had not burned the place down. But never from her young boss. Would he be mad if she called? Mai shook away her thoughts and dial his number. She needed to figure out why she had this bad feeling.

After the third ring she sighed in relief when she heard is cold and demanding voice, "What Mai" he said sharply.

Caught off guard she said the first thing that came to her head, "You have no manners" she remarked.

"I hope you did not call me to lecture me on my manners. What is it that you want?" he said coolly.

Mai began to stutter a littler, "Oh um... well... you see I..."

"Yes Mai?" he sighed in irritation, she could already see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mai took a deep breath, "I had this really bad feeling that something was going to happen to you so I just called to make sure everything was alright" she said a little fast.

It took Naru a second to understand what she had said, "I am fine Mai. Get back to work I don't need my assistant making personal calls during her shift" he said and she could feel him smirking through the phone.

Mai reddened in rage, "I am not your assistant you jerk. Madoka is my boss and I am sorry I was just trying to make sure you were ok" she raged into the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Naru spoke again, "Actually Lin and myself will be returning to the office in three days. I told Madoka this last month, did she not tell you?" he said amused at the girl's reaction.

Mai's raged subsided a little at this news, "Wait you guys are coming back? Good because Madoka has only been taking us on small cases that are really boring" she said smiling.

"Correct. I have to go Mai see you soon" He said before hanging up.

Mai was so happy to get her boss back. Even though the man had destroyed her heart she was still in love with him and she could not wait to see his face again. She felt a chill down her spine. She still had a bad feeling just hoped that Naru was not in serious danger.

Madoka peeked her head out of the office Lin used to use. No one dared to go into Naru's office. Even if it was empty, "Who was that?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Mai jumped a little at her boss's sudden appearance, "Oh just Naru he said that he and Lin will be returning to Japan in three days" she said with a bright smile.

Madoka nodded, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Would you want to come with me to the airport to pick them up?" she asked.

Mai thought about it for a moment, "No it is ok. I am sure they would rather just go to the hotel or something anyway. I don't want to bother them"

Madoka dropped her smile a little before giving another nod and returning to her office. Mai cleaned up the office for a few hours sense she was done with filing and there were no new clients in the office. After the day was over Mai walked back to her apartment and did some English homework before retiring for the night. As she laid on her bed she could not help but feel like something bad was about to happen she shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and rolled over to the side to fall asleep.

 **Dream**

 _Mai was walking across the street when the little walk man appeared on the light. She was half way through the cross walk when she heard tires screech she whipped around to see a car barreling at her before she could even think the car had run her over. Pain exploded through her back and head, but she was alive that was good. The lady got out of the car looked at her and screamed. She jumped back in the car and ran her over again and Mai tried to scream in agony but nothing would happen blood filled her lungs and she died. Everything went black and then Mai found herself standing next to the car as she watched the woman get back out of the car again._

 _'Oh this is a dream' Mai realized now that she was watching the woman walk behind her car to look at the body._

 _Mai followed her and froze in her tracks. She screamed and felt the blood leave her body. The dead person the lady was now loading into the truck was Naru! Mai felt tears running down her face but then she remembered. This was how Naru said Eugene died, his twin brother. Mai cried as the scene_ _changed and now she at the lake. The lake she knew very well as the lake where they found Gene's body. She looked to her right when she heard the sound of tires coming up. The lady pulled out Gene's body that was not rapped in a yellow blanket and the woman tossed him in like garbage and drove away._

 _The brunette girl fell to her knees. Was this what Naru saw when he touched Gene's shirt that day? She thought to herself. As tears continued to fall down. How could someone be so evil? Poor Gene he never even got the chance to see Naru or England again. Mai felt her surrounding slip away into darkness and she sat on the astral plane crying for the poor boy._

 **End Dream**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. This story kinda got put on the back burner while I worked on my other projects. I will try to be better about updating!**

 **I still own nothing. Enjoy!**

The next morning Mai woke up in a sad mood after what she had witnessed. She really wanted to call Naru and tell him about it but didn't think the young boss would care. She made herself some tea and ate some toast as she thought about it. Taking in a breath of courage she pulled out her phone and dialed the raven haired boy's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Did you see it?" Was all he said.

Mai was stunned at first, How did he know, "ya"

There was a few minutes of silence before either one said anything, "Have you seen him sense the day at the lake?" Naru asked in a whisper.

Mai thought about it for a moment. In the six months sense they found his body she has not seen the nicer version of her boss, "No I have not"

She could hear Naru sigh at he thought for a moment, "Ok. Let me know if you feel or see anything else. We will be there in two days" he said after a minute.

Mai nodded but then realized he could not see her and replied, "Alright. Good bye" and she hung up.

She was a little relieved that she was not the only one that had to go through that but she was sad that it had to be Naru. The blue eyed boy has already been through so much and he did deserve being forced to relive his brother's death. She put on her school uniform and grabbed her bag and left the small apartment. On the walk to school she met up with her two friends and her mind drifted away from the thoughts of Gene's death as they discussed their English homework.

When the trio rounded the corner all girls stopped and narrowed their eyes at the boy in front of them, "What do you want Rin?" growled Kieko putting her hands on her hips.

The boy in question gave them a smirk as he looked at Mai, "Mai I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?"

Mai made an irritated sigh, "Rin I already said no. Now leave me alone." She said getting annoyed with the boy.

Rin frowned, "No girl says no to me Mai Taniyama." he walked towards them.

Mai put her hands on her hips like Kieko, "I think one just did. And it was for the hundredth time. We are going to be late now good bye" she said as she walked past him with her two friends in tow.

"I really hate him" said Mai once they made it to school.

The two girls nodded as they made their way to class. After that it was just a normal school day. Once the bell rang to release everyone Mai ran to the SPR office. When she opened the door she saw Madoka standing with her back to the door and she was yelling at someone. Confused Mai put her coat on the hanger and looked into the common area of the office. Standing in the middle arguing with Madoka was RIn.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked the boy a little mad.

Madoka was aware of the stalker, when she asked Mai to work late one day when she had to take another way to the building just to avoid him. She also told the boy on several occasion to stop coming to the office, he would come by and harass Mai by standing outside and begging her for a date.

Rin saw Mai and he smiled at the girl, "I was coming to pick you up for our date"

Mai's jaw dropped. Wow this boy was dumb "I said no to you. Just like all the other times. You're a creep play boy that only wants to sleep with girls. No get out of my work place" she growled.

Rin was the most popular guy in school. He was popular for the fact that he would court a girl for a week and then sleep with them and dump them the next morning. He had slept with at least half the student body and Mai had no interest in boys like that. The boy was tall and vey muscular and had dark black eyes that added to his mysterious look that girls fell for.

"Mai like I said no girl says no to me" He said with an evil grin.

At that moment the rest of the SPR team walked in. Monk stopped the group behind him when he saw the boy standing in the middle of the room. Monk and Ayako had adopted Mai a month after Naru and Lin left. Mai had requested to stay at her apartment so that she could still make and easy commute to school and work. They had agreed as long as they met up for lunch at least twice a week. On several of their lunches the boy, Rin, had dropped by and caused a scene.

"Get out now" Monk said to the boy.

Rin looked at him with a confused look, "Why would I do that? I am just here to visit my girlfriend"

Mai was steaming with rage, "I am not your girlfriend! You are a stalker and I will call the police on you" she yelled.

Rin took a step towards her and Madoka stood in front blocking the boy, "Baby why would you do that? We love each other"

Monk walked over and grabbed the boy and threw him out the door. He locked it then turned around to the surprised looks of the other SPR members. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "What I got him out"

Ayako gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek, "My strong man kicking the stalker out. Well done" and Monk blushed a deep red as everyone laughed.

Masako walked over to the couches and sat down, "Mai I think you should file a restraining order against that boy. I am concerned" she said softly.

Mai nodded as she brought out some tea from the kitchen, "You are right. He is actually starting to scare me now."

Monk wrapped her into a bear hug, "Don't worry Mai we will protect you. Why don't you come and live with us for the week until you get the restraining order figured out?" he suggested.

Mai shook her head "I don't want to be a burden to you."

Ayako walked over and put a motherly hand on her shoulder, "Mai please, it would make both of us feel better."

Mai finally gave in and everyone fell into small chatter. During the last six months Ayako and Monk had become a couple and where currently living together and Monk still continued to work in his band while Ayako worked at the office. Still the two managed to have a wonderful relationship even with the crazy hours of their jobs. Masako and John were slowly starting to become a couple. He had taken the tiny medium on a few dates and Masako seemed to be really happy. Mai was so glad to have these friends and family after being alone for so many years.

A little bit later there was a knock on the SPR office door and Monk answered it to see two cops outside. He was a little confused and let them in. Everyone in the room looked at the two law officials confused. One of them was tall and had a bushy beard, he was the leader of the two as he shook all the men's hands and bowed to the woman introducing himself and Officer Lee and his associate as Officer Toda. After exchanges the two officers took a seat on the couch while everyone one else sat on the opposite couch and chair.

"How can we help you officers?" Monk asked taking on the man of the house mentality.

Officer Lee took off his hat and cleared his throat, "Is there a Mai Taniyama present?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise a little bit, "Yes that would be me" said Mai a little confused.

Lee nodded and pulled a picture from his pocket, "Do you recognize this man?" he asked.

It was a picture of Rin. Mai was a little scared as to what was happening and she nodded.

"Well this man was seen outside of your apartment a little while ago attempting to kick the door in. One of your neighbors saw him and called us. Your neighbor told us that you were having problems with the boy and told us where you worked. We were hoping you could tell us what is going on"

Monk narrowed his eyes, "He has been stalking her for the last couple of months. We just threw him out of the office a few hours ago when he came here and caused a scene. We were actually just about to call you guys to get a restraining order put on him." Said Monk crossing his arms.

The cops both nodded and wrote down everyone's contact information and gave Mai their personal numbers in case he showed up again. They also gave her the number of an attorney to call to get the paperwork started. After an hour of talking to the cops and telling them everything about the boy they left. Once they left everyone started to discuss how to handle the situation.

"Mai I think it would be best if you stayed with Monk and Ayako. We will go with you to move your stuff out of your apartment" Said Madoka as she sipped on some coffee.

Yasuraha agreed, "Ya and I can call this attorney and see what all she need from you so we can all the information in order before we go and meet her." he offered as he wrote down the attorney's number and some other information in his notebook.

"If you wouldn't mind John and I can keep you company while Monk and Ayako are at work? I have the month off from filming and John is here on vacation." said Masako from behind her sleeve.

Ayako smiled at the medium, ever sense Naru left her and Mai had become very good friends. "Why don't you two just stay with us? We have a lot of rooms and we don't mind"

Mai couldn't help but smile at everyone, "Thanks you guys you are the best. I don't know what I would do without all of you"

After a few more hours of talking and laughing with no new clients everyone said their goodbyes for the night. It was decided that Mai would go with Ayako and Monk for the night and tomorrow everyone would go over to her apartment to help move everything out. Once the trio got home Ayako gave her the room next door to her and Monk, it was the only one ready for guests at the moment. That night Mai had wonderful dreams of her family and friends and she woke up very refreshed.

The next morning Monk dropped her off at school on his way to band practice. Mai went through an easy day at school never seeing Rin, thanks to her friends who would pull her into a classroom before he could see her. After school had ended Monk was waiting at the gate to get her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she got in the car.

Monk just smiled, "I am picking up my daughter from school" he cooed.

Mai just laughed at him as he drove to her apartment. All the others were already there except for Ayako sense she was at the hospital. Madoka had rented a moving truck so they could move her furniture. Once they pulled up everyone got out of their cars and followed Mai up the stairs. She froze slightly at her door. There were footprints on it and it was bowed from the attempted break in. Monk put his hand on her shoulder pulling her from her thoughts and she unlocked the door. Monk and Yasuhara went to work about moving the couch downstairs to the moving truck while Mai and Masako packed her clothes in the boxes that John brought from his Parish. John and Madoka took down the small coffee table.

After three hours of work all that was left was a few boxes. Mai, Monk and John grabbed the last boxes and Yasuhara locked the door behind them. Once they got to the top of the stairs Monk froze pushing Mai behind him and John moved to her side effectively blocking her against the wall. She didn't need to look around Monk to know that it was Rin at the bottom of the stairs.

Yasuhara walked to the front of the group, "What would you be doing here?" he asked the boy.

"I was coming to pick up my girlfriend. WE have a date." he answered simply.

John put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from replying. Right now the boy did not know that she was here and they didn't to cause a scene right now, "I am sorry Mate but she gone right now. She was going to go meet up with her friends" he said with his sweet genuine smile.

Rin nodded, "thanks man. I will just talk to her later." then he left and they could see him walking down the street. After waiting a minute the group walked back down the stairs and over to the two girls waiting by the van. They put the last three boxes in and gave Mai's keys to the land owner.

They arrived at Mia's new home and went through another few hours of unloading. After everyone was done they all collapsed in the living room and Mai brought everyone tea, "Thank you so much guys" she smiled at them.

They all smiled back at her as they watched a movie. In the middle of the movie Ayako came home and she with the help of Mai made everyone dinner.

"Tomorrow is Saturday isn't it. I have a band trip I need to leave tonight" grumbled Monk as he ate his food.

"At least you didn't called in to work a double shift" growled Ayako.

Everyone laughed at the couples complaints. Madoka looked at the priest and medium, "What are you two doing tomorrow?"

John had a small blush, "Well mate were going to go lunch and maybe a movie"

Then everyone realized that Mai was going to be alone for most of the day, "But we can cancel that" Masako said quickly realizing Mai's problem.

Mai narrowed her eyes at the medium, "No Masako you two on your date. I will be fine here."

Ayako put down her chop sticks, "absolutely not we are not leaving you alone with the creep out there. I will go call the hospital and tell them I will take the day off"

Madoka squealed in excitement and everyone turned to her, "I have an idea. Mai come with me to the airport"

Everyone gave her a confused look except for Mai, "Why are you going to the airport?" asked Monk.

"Naru and Lin are coming back tomorrow so I was going to go pick them up and bring them back to the office. Mai can come with me so I don't have to deal with a car ride of silence" she giggled.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us they were coming back?!" everyone yelled at the pink haired woman.

Mai sighed, "She forgot to tell us. I called Naru the other day and that was how I know"

Everyone got over there sock of the Chinese man and their boss coming back to Japan then Ayako nodded to the pink haired woman, "Ok Mai, go with Madoka tomorrow"

Mai sighed and she knew it was going to be a long day. Those two men never said much and it would be an awful drive. But maybe with Madoka there it would be a little lively, "Ok" she smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Thank you so much" she exclaimed hugging the brunette.

Early in the morning Madoka came to get Mai and they made the two hour drive to the airport. She sang to the popular music on the radio and talked about what Mai was doing in school and about normal girly things. When they got to the airport they sat at the food court, the boys flight was delay by twenty minutes. Mai groaned at the news. Naru was going to be moody because of that.

Naru had a huge headache, the row behind him had a child screaming and kicking his seat. Lin did not look any better. Once they had landed Naru grabbed his overhead luggage and made his way out of the terminal with the Chinse man next to him.

"Madoka told me she would be in the food court" Said Lin looking at his phone.

Naru nodded and followed the Chinese man through the giant terminal. Lin got a phone call and they stopped so that the Chinese man could hear. Out of the corner of his eye Naru could see a group of girls walking over to him. He groaned in his head, he didn't have the patience right now to deal with girls. One of the girls walked up and she was wearing an extremely low cut shirt and her skirt barely covered her butt. Naru hated girls like this.

"Hey there handsome. Want to come hang out with us?" she asked winking at him.

"No thank you" He said pulling out his phone to check for any messages.

She did not give up, "Oh come on. You know you want to have a good time. We will treat you very well" she said putting her hand on Naru's shoulder.

He shrugged her off and walked away, Lin had just hung up his phone. Lin looked back at the girls and rolled his eyes as they followed them. Lin could feel Naru's annoyance radiating off of him. They entered the food court and saw the pink haired woman who had just called him.

"Lin" Madoka yelled happily as she ran over and hugged the man.

Naru's eyes widened when he saw Mai walk over to join them, "What are you doing here?"

"Madoka wanted company in the car so she asked me to come along" she said smiling, "Welcome back. We all missed you guys."

Naru nodded and felt his heart speed up at her smile, "Thank you. How is the office?" straight to business.

Mai rolled her eyes at her workaholic boss, "It is fine. No new cases yet"

They turned to see Lin and Madoka still hugging and Mia smiled at the two. After a few minutes of greetings the group turned to go grab the rest of the men's bags. After grabbing the bags Madoka said she and Lin would go get the car and come pick them up. Mai just assumed she wanted a little alone time with her boyfriend she had not seen in months.

"So how was England?" Mai asked trying to start a conversation.

Naru put his bags on the ground, "It was fine." Mai rolled her eyes, still not one for words.

Mai saw a group of girls walk over and she groaned mentally knowing what was about to happen, "Hey handsome. Come on come and join us. Are really going with her?" she asked sneering at Mai.

Mai just glared at the girl and did not say anything, Naru ignored the girl and turned to Mai, "Mai, how is school going?"

Mai almost laughed at the girls' surprised look, "It is good. I am in my last year we only have a few months left" she said helping her boss out.

The girl stepped between the two and put her hand back on Naru's shoulder, "I am already out of school. I can see you like older girls. She is not very pretty come on baby I can fulfill all your dreams" she said seductively as she slowly lowered her hand to Naru's chest.

Naru glared at the girl and gently pushed her hand away, "I do not appreciate you touching me" was all he said.

Just then the horn honked on the car as Madoka pulled up. Naru grabbed his bag ignoring the girl trying to grab his attention, "Let's go Mai"

"Right" Mai said as she picked up one of his bags. As she turned to follow her boss the girl trying to get with Naru pushed Mai in the back causing her to trip. She landed on the floor very ungracefully.

Naru turned around and saw the girl with a triumphant smile on her face and took in Mai's shocked look could only guess what had happened. He walked over to his assistant and grabbed her hand and helped her up gently, "Are you alright?"

Mai's face went red, causing Naru to smirk at her, "You should not trip dummy" he teased.

Mai ignored him not wanting to fight with him right now and picked up his bag just then she felt a tug on her hair and she fell on to her back. The girl was now standing over her and she was mad.

"You have no right being with him. You ugly slut" yelled the girl as she was about to hit Mai.

Naru ran up and grabbed the girl by her wrist roughly and pushed her to the side. He glared at the girl and then turned back to Mai and helped her up again and pulled her to the car. The girl screaming her insults at Mai as she got in the car.

"Mai are you ok" Asked Lin turning to the girl in the back seat.

Mai nodded, "Ya I am fine. Thank you for helping me Naru" Mai whispered to the black haired boy next to her.

He just nodded and then they drove away from the airport.

"So Lin anything fun happen in England?" Madoka asked trying to start a conversation. She was right when she told Mai to come with her because both men had not said a word sense they left.

Lin nodded, "We had a few cases. But most were just fakes that is why we came back to Japan sense there are more cases here" he explained.

Madoka nodded "we are supposed to have a client next week that has a very interesting case for us" she conceded.

Then the car fell into silence again and the Madoka decided to talk to Mai, "So Mai do you know when Ayako will be off work so I can drop you off?"

Mai nodded, "She does not get off until three in the morning"

Naru raised an eye brow "Are you living with her now? What happened to your apartment?" he was curious.

"I am living with her and Monk temporarily for now" she answered not wanting to explain what happened to her boss. He would probably just call her an idiot for not being able to tell Rin to leave her alone.

Madoka huffed and looked at the girl in the review mirror, "Mai tell them. With Naru being your boss again he needs to know about what has happened."

Lin and Naru turned to the brunette, "What happened Mai" Lin asked he had come to see the brunette as a little sister and was concerned for her well-being.

Mai fidgeted a little and then looked at both concerned men, "I have a stalker and he tried to break into my apartment the other day. So I am living with Ayako for now" she said.

Naru's eye brows shot up, "Have you called the police?" he asked feeling his chest tighten at the idea of someone trying to hurt the innocent girl.

She nodded, "Ya, I am in the process of filing a restraining order against him"

Lin nodded his head, "Good. Let us know if you need anything"

Mai smiled at the Chinese man, "Thank you I will"

For the rest of the car ride Mai and Madoka talked and sang to songs while Lin and Naru sat in silence. Lin would occasionally answer questions his girlfriend would ask. They finally arrived in front of the office and they all walked inside. Naru went into his office to check a few things then returned to sit out on the couch with Lin and Madoka. Madoka briefed him on the cases they had done over the months and Mai went to fetch some tea. As they all sat around and discussed each case they heard the bell chime. Mai looked up to brief the potential client and glared at the boy. Madoka jumped up and stood in front of Mai and growled at the boy. Naru and Lin realizing who the boys was stood up as well.

"Get out now. Or I will call the police" demanded Madoka as she glared at the boy.

Rin ignored her and looked around her to see Mai sitting on the couch glaring at him, "Hey babe. I went to your apartment and you weren't there. Where were you? You had me so worried"

"Leave me alone Rin. I am not your girlfriend now leave" she glared.

Rin just kept smiling and walked further into the building only to stop when Lin and Naru stepped forward in front of the two woman, "Leave my employee alone" Naru said flatly.

Rin glared at the raven hair boy, "Who are you?" he said sizing himself up to Naru.

"I am her boss. And you are distracting her at work so now please leave and don't talk to her again" Naru replied in his neutral tone.

Rin continued to glare at the boss, "No! She is my girlfriend. I can talk to her if I want to"

Naru turned to the pink haired woman behind him, "Go into my office and call the police"

Madoka and Mai nodded and hurried into the office behind them to dial the Officer Lee.

Lin shifted slightly, "Sir, the police will be here shortly so you can either stay here and wait for them or leave now"

The boy in question turned his attention to the taller man, "I don't see what the police will do. I was just coming by to see my girlfriend but you guys are preventing me from doing that" he growled.

"She has made it clear that she does not like you. Now get out of my building" Said Naru losing his patience.

In the next moment Rin punched Naru in the face stunning the blue eyed boy, "Shut up. She loves me as much as I love her"

Naru rubbed his face slightly and glared at him, "Then why is she hiding in my office from you?"

Rin jumped on top of Naru and punched him a few times before Lin grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. The door to the office opened and the girls ran out.

"Oh my god Naru. Are you alright?" asked Mai helping her boss stand up.

He nodded and she ran to the kitchen to grab him a towl and gently cleaned the cut on his cheek that was bleeding a little. Seeing this Rin was getting mad and struggled against the hold Lin had on him. "You slut how dare you cheat on me. And with an ass hole like that. I was good to you, you little whore" he roared as he pushed Lin off of him and ran to the brunette.

Before he could land a blow Naru pulled Mai away from him and into his arms. Mai's cheeks reddened at having Naru's strong arms holding her close to his chest. She could smell his subtle cologne and he had the smell of tea on his shirt. Naru shifted his arms so one was around her waist and the other was on her shoulder in case he needed to move her quickly. Rin stared at them in the embrace and roared with rage. Lin jumped up and hit the boy in the back of the neck knocking him out.

Mai felt herself release a breath she didn't know she had been holding and she relaxed into Naru's arms. She could hear his steady heart beat as it relaxed her. Naru moved his hand from around her shoulder but kept his arm around her waist when the police walked into the room. The police looked at the boy on the ground, Naru with a forming bruise on his face and Mai in his arms. Officer Lee walked over and handcuffed Rin and looked at the four people in the room.

"If we can get your statements then we can leave and start the paperwork to charge him." Said officer Lee pulling out his notepad.

All four of them gave their statements and Lin showed the officer the video footage. He had put cameras up in the office in case someone would break in while they were gone on a case. And gave the officer a copy. They took the boy to the station and told them that he would be in contact with all of them and then left.

"Well welcome back to Japan guys" smiled Madoka.

Naru and Lin glared at her before turning to Mai, "how long has this been going on?"

"About three months I think. But he just recently started to get violent so I started to put a restraining order against him" she explained.

Naru nodded, "you're staying with Takigawa and Matsuzaki?" he asked

"Yes only for the last few days. They said they wanted someone with me but they both have busy jobs so not much has changed" she explained as she sipped on some tea.

Naru went into his office leaving the three to talk and catch up. After thirty minutes Naru came out and called Madoka into the office to talk to her. Mai looked at Lin and he seemed to be confused as well.

"Are you happy to be back with Madoka" Mai asked smiling at the Chinese man.

She saw him blush slightly, "Yes, I missed her a lot. We are actually going to be living together"

Mai's eye smiled at the Chinese man, she was so happy for him to find the girl he loved, "Is Naru going to live in an apartment or at a hotel again?" she giggled.

Lin gave a small smile, "He is getting a house close to the office. His parents didn't want him to have apartment. So they offered to pay for all his bills and stuff" Lin explained.

"That is sad. Naru will be all alone in a house" she said slightly sad for her boss to be alone.

Madoka let out a squeal from inside Naru's office and she ran out into the common area super excited, "Mai we have figure something out for you. Ayako called and talked to Naru. She wants you to stay with Naru sense you will be at work with him anyway. That way someone is always with you. WE finally got him to agree" she exclaimed super happy.

Naru walked into the office and looked annoyed. Mai jumped up, "No, No I couldn't do that Naru. I would just be in his way" she exclaimed.

Madoka shook her head, "It is already set. Your stuff is already at his house" she smiled evilly.

Mai eyed the woman, "How is that when we moved it to Ayako's last night?"

The pink haired woman tried to look innocently, "I had already talked to Ayako so when we left this morning I hired some movers to move your stuff"

Mai glared at the woman then turned her attention to Naru, "What do you think about this?" she asked him.

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed, "I don't mind. At least now I know you will to work on time" he smirked.

Her face went bright red in embarrassment, "I am not late that often" she yelled.

Madoka laughed at her and then they decided it was time to go home. Madoka dropped Naru and Mai off at his house. The house was average two rooms two bath and had a beautiful back yard. There was a cherry blossom tree sitting in the middle of the yard. Mai's eyes widened at its beauty.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?" Came a cold voice from behind Mai.

She spun around to see Naru leaning against the door frame looking at her. Her cheeks began to feel warm, he looked so handsome. His clue eyes seemed to twinkle against the moonlight as the wind gentle tugged at his hair and shirt. She gulped as she looked away from him so that she could calm down.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Naru asked looking at her concerned when she did not reply.

She turned to him with a smile, "I am fine. Your cherry blossom tree is beautiful"

Naru looked at the large tree for a second then looked back to her with a small smile on his lips, "Ya your right. Now let's get inside." He turned and walked back in.

She took the room across from the master bed room and started to hang her clothes in the closet and put her other things away. Once she was finished she went to the kitchen to go and make some tea for herself. The house was not yet furnished but luckily she had the stuff from her apartment. She put the kettle on the stove and grabbed out a cup. She could hear Naru moving around in his room and decided to pull a cup out for him as well. When she was done making the tea she turned around and Naru had just stepped out of his room and walked over to the kitchen.

"Want some?" She offerend him the cup.

Naru took the tea, "Thank you."

Mai smiled at him then she walked into what she thought was the living room.

"You need to get some furniture Naru" chuckled Mai looking around the empty house.

Naru leaned against the wall and looked at the empty open house as well, "Ya I probably should."

"Do you want any help?" Mai asked as she finished her tea and looked over to her boss.

Naru just shrugged and took the empty glass from her, "Madoka has already arranged for the essentials to be dropped off tomorrow. That is all I need" he said as he walked into the kitchen and put the cup in the sink.

"Ok NAru. Well I am going to bed. Good night and thank you for letting me stay here" She said giving one last smile and returning to her room.

Naru watched as the brunette disappeared behind the door. He could feel the heart thumping against his chest each time she smiled at him like that. He went around and locked all the doors before going to bed himself. All he could think about was the brunette in the room across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is kinda short but I wanted to update before I had to go to class :)**

 **I own nothing**

He awoke to light fluttering through his window. Naru brought a hand up to block out the light and he sighed in frustration. He needed to get curtains soon. He slowly got out of bed and took a shower getting dressed for the day in his usual black clothes. He walked out to the kitchen and saw that it was eight in the morning. Not too early. The people with his furniture should be here any minute. He went and grabbed a book as he leaned against the kitchen counter and started to read waiting for them to arrive.

A half hour later he heard a loud thumping on the door and put the book mark in and opened the door to see two men in moving uniforms, "Hello, are you Kazuya Shibuya"

Naru nodded and the man gave him a paper to sign and the two started to bring in a sofa, flat screen tv, a few dressers, a book case, a bunch of decorative pictures, a couple lamps, kitchen utensils and lawn furniture. Naru could feel his irritation rising as the men kept bringing in more and more boxes of useless things. When they left the living room was full of junk that Madoka had picked out for his house. Naru growled out loud and went to open the first box. In it was a vase and a few kitchen things. He sighed and picked up the box and brought it to the kitchen.

Mai came out of her room and was suprised to see all the boxes in the living room. She walked into the kitchen and saw Naru with a scowl on his face as he glared at the contents in the box. She had to stifle a giggle and she walked past him to put the kettle on the burner.

"Is all this stuff from Madoka?" she asked looking at the tower of boxes and furniture.

Naru nodded not wanting to speak. Mai sighed and looked at the box in front of her boss, "Here I will help you put this up." She said pulling out a vase and putting it on the counter. Naru sighed as he pulled out some pots and put them in the cupboards. In half and hour the kitchen was packed with all the dishes and utensils. Mai pump her fist in the air for victory.

"Yay first room done!" she cheer looking to her boss, he had a small smile on as he watched his assistant's antics.

"Before we move on to the other rooms let's eat. It is already ten in the morning" He offered as he finished his second cup of tea.

Mai smiled, "ok, I can make eggs and toast while you work on the living room a little bit if you want" she offered.

Naru nodded and left the room to leave Mai to do the cooking. Naru looked at the mountain of stuff that was still left in the room. He sighed as he rolled up his sleeves and went through the first box, he started to put the curtains up in the living room. He could smell the food Mai was making and it made his body feel warm at the idea Mai was making him food. Just as he finished putting up the last curtain Mai called to him from the kitchen. He walked in and chuckled a little, she had an apron and was smiling at him triumphantly holding a plate out to him.

"Thank you Mai" he said simply as he began to eat. He looked over at her and saw she was staring at him strangely, "What?"

Mai looked away embarrassed, "You have been really nice sense you got back Naru."

Naru looked at her confused, "I am just being myself Mai" he said deadpanned.

She looked at him with a big smile on her face, "You don't act like you used to. You actually said thank you to me and your letting me stay with you."

Naru just shrugged and continued to eat, "You would do the same for me" he replied simply.

Mai nodded, "Ya I would. Please tell me how I can repay you for letting me stay here"

Eating the last of his eggs he put the dish in the sink, "well you could continue to cook" he smirked.

Her face went bright red she nodded looking away embarrassed. Naru walked back to the living room to continue unpacking. A few minutes later Mai joined him and for the rest of the day the two moved the furniture around and cleaned the house and put away the mountain of stuff Madako bought. Mai was sitting on the couch while Naru was behind the tv trying to plug it in.

"Mai try turning it on with the remote" Naru said after he moved the tv back against the wall and he walked over to the couch.

It turned on and an image of color and sound splashed into the room. Naru leaned back into the couch and grabbed a book from the coffee table in front of him while Mai flipped through the channels. An hour later Naru felt something slump against his shoulder and looked down to see Mai asleep. He chuckled slightly and put down his book, he grabbed the tv remote and turned it off and picked Mai up bridal style and carried her to her room. Her room was pretty plain. There was a small bed with a dresser and desk. He laid Mai on her bed and pulled up the blanket over her. He smiled at how she cuddled into the blanket. He left to go lock up the house and went to bed himself.

 **Dream- Mai POV**

It was really late, most people where already home and in bed. I checked my watch and saw that it was midnight. A car zoomed by really fast. Turning a corner I saw Naru's house in front of me. The light was on and Naru could be seen sitting on the couch with a book in hand through the living room window. I smiled at him as he was immersed in his book. A chill ran down my spine making stop in my step, I was about to turn around when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. A scream ripped through my throat as I tried to break away from him. The man was showed in darkness and I knew that he was not a good guy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naru running out of the house.

"Naru" I screamed as the man holding me pushed up against the side of a building.

His hand started to close around my throat, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Rin holding me. Tears streamed down my face as he tightened his grip. "If I can't have you then no one will" he growled.

My vision was slowly turning to black the last thing I could see was Naru running towards me. Fear in his eyes as he saw me losing my breath. The pain in my lungs was unbearable as and my eyes slowly slipped closed.

Slowly my eyes opened and Naru was kneeling in front of me, "Mai" he said from far away.

"Naru" I pleaded as my vision grew dark.

"Mai, wake up" he voice was urgent and frantic.

"Help Naru" I cried and felt more tears on my cheeks.

There was a warm spot on my cheek, what it that? Slowly my eyes opened I could sense someone next to me, was it Rin? I gasped and my eyes shot open in fear. My eyes met ocean blue ones staring down on me. It was Naru,

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The beating in my chest slowed down and I nodded.

 **Normal**

Mai nodded as tears still streamed down her face. She slowly tried to sit up but Naru rested his hand on her shoulder, "don't sit up yet Mia take a moment".

She nodded as her breathing returned to normal. Looking around her surrounding and noticed she was in her room at Naru's house and Naru was sitting on her bed. He had a little bit of bead head which was kind of cute but her cheeks went red when she saw that he had a shirt off. His body was extremely toned, Mai was surprised, she didn't think of him as someone that would work out.

"You enjoying the view" he smirked at her.

Mai went another shade of red as she pulled the blanket up more over her and she turned away from him. Naru smiled slightly, glad that she was not afraid anymore. She had really scared him. He woke up to screaming in the middle of the night. When he got in the room she was screaming his name and fidgeting in the bed in a cold sweat. He had tried to wake her up but nothing would work.

"Mai what happened?" he asked once the brunette had calmed down.

She took a deep breath to relax her nerves, "It was Rin, I dreamed that I was walking up to your house and then he jumped out and attacked me... he grabbed me by the throat... it hurt so much..." she cried as tears fell down her cheeks again.

Naru's heart jumped into his throat, he would never let that man hurt her. He reached out and put a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder, "Don't worry Mai. You are safe" he said gently.

Mai looked up at him with red eyes and gave him a small smile, "thank you Naru"

Gently Naru pushed the gril back down on to the bed and pulled the blanket back over her, "Go back to sleep Mai. I am right across the hall if you need anything. Try to get some sleep" he said as he rose to leave.

She gave him a smile and nodded and slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I still own nothing and enjoy :)**

The next day Mai and Naru went to the office early in the morning so that Naru could go through the cases in his office that Madoka had left him. Mai sighed as she continued to file papers. She was really bored. The bell to the door suddenly chimed and she heard the familiar voice of a certain monk, "How is my little girl" Hollard Monk as her gripped her in a hug.

Mai giggled as she got out of his embrace, "I am fine. What's up? I thought you were still gone with the band?"

Monk rubbed the back of his head innocently, "I am actually here about a case that Naru might want"

Said raven walked out of his office holding a file in hand. Monk turned to the young boss and his eyes widened at the sight, "What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed.

The right of Naru's face a dark shade of purple. He sent the monk a hard look and continued on his walk to Lin's office with the file.

Monk turned to Mai for an answer, "Rin showed up the other night after we got back from the airport. He kind of attacked Naru when he told Rin to leave" said Mai feeling guilty.

"What he attacked Naru?! Is he still alive?" Monk asked surprised.

He was imagining the Rin boy beaten to a pulp and lying in a ditch somewhere.

Mai shook her head, "Lin knocked him out. We called the police and they arrested him"

Monk nodded in improvement to the police being called, "Well I hope he doesn't show his face around here again. Naru might actually kill him"

The door to Lin's office opened up again to reveal Naru walking back into the main room, "Mr. Takigawa is there a reason you are bothering my assistant?" he said coolly to the older man.

Monk narrowed his eyes slightly at the rude boss but decided to not comment on it right now, "I actually have a case for you Naru"

The raven haired boy nodded his head and led the monk to the couch, "Mai, tea" she nodded and went to the kitchen.

After the tea was served Lin and Madoka appeared from the Chinese man's office and they all waited patiently for Monk to start telling them about the case. "Ok so the client is my manager's friend and he has just bought a house recently and is having some really troublesome problems. There is some knocking sounds in the nights and he claims to see a young woman walking around the house. Many maids and servants have gone missing and he is troubled because he is supposed to be hosting a big party soon with a lot of big name people and doesn't want them or any more workers in danger" monk explained.

"I think you should take it Naru" Said Madoka after the story was finished. Lin gave a silent nod in agreement.

Naru captured his chin in his hand and thought for a moment, "very well we leave tomorrow at 8am. Mai call the other and let them know" he stood and returned to his office.

Mai and monk continued to talk for the next couple of hours before he left. Lin and Madoka went home around eight and Mai sighed as she stared at the clock. She had to wait for Naru to leave the office for her to go home. As she watched the second hand tick by she could feel her eye lids getting heavy. Slowly she slipped into sleep.

It was ten at night when Naru finally looked at the clocked. He put down the case file he was looking at and rose from his desk.

"Mai ready to go?" he called as he opened the door.

To his surprise he found his assistant asleep at her desk. He let out a small chuckle as he walked over to her a shook her shoulder, "Mai, wake up" he called out to her softly.

Slowly the brunette opened her eyes and Naru lead her out to the car. Once they got home Mai went straight to bed as Naru stayed up most of the night researching for their next case.

The house that the case was at was huge. Mai gaped at the mansion in front of her.

Lin and Naru had already made it to the front door when, "Mai hurry up" was ordered from Naru as he knocked on the door.

A young woman answered the door. She kept her head down as she showed the trio in, "I will get my master".

In a few moments a tall man with jet black hair walked down the elegant stair way, "Hello my name is Narui Tao. Thank you so much for taking my case. I was so excited when Housho called me last night to tell me you would be coming. Come I will show you to your rooms." Said the man leading them down the hallway straight ahead from the front door.

Mai couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to the many paintings in the house. They were all of old fashioned people from around the eighteenth century she would guess. Mai also noticed that the house must have been from around that time as well from the way the house looked. It was strange to see a western style house in Japan but it was a mansion so it was probably from a foreigner that had a lot of money. They came to the room that would be there base. There were two couches sitting across from each other with a small coffee table in between. On the other side of the room was a large desk with a chair and Mai had a slight feeling that Naru would be spending a lot of hours there. While Mai and Lin brought in the equipment Naru began to research the history of the house.

"Mai tea" came his cool voice once Mai had finished putting up the last monitor.

Mumbling under her breath Mai left to fetch the tea addict his tea. After returning Mai slumped onto the couch, "Hey when do the others get here?"

"Later today" replied Naru not looking up from the file.

Mai groaned as she sat in silence. Neither of the men talked unless necessary and Mai was board out of her mind. Naru seeing her fidgeting a lot on the couch sighed and looked to the monitors and stood up.

"Mai grab the thermometer"

She jumped from the couch to grab the small device while Naru grabbed a few cameras. The two walked around the large mansion taking temperature readings and setting up the cameras. In one of the rooms while Naru was setting up a camera Mai looked around. The room was extremely old and had a dusty book case filled to the brim with books. The brunette went over and noticed one of the books looked to be a journal. She grabbed the journal and started to scan through its pages and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Naru... you should look at this..." Mai gasped looking to her black haired boss.

He turned from the camera and looked at his assistant. Noticing the book in her hand and her scared expression he quickly made his way towards her. Taking the journal from her hands, he read through the contents. The first page caught his attention and he grabbed Mai's hand quickly and went to leave the room. But before they could reach the door it slammed shut and the temperature dropped suddenly sending a chill through Mai's body. Turning back to face the middle of the room she saw a woman dressed in an old looking dress and she had the most gruesome face. She eyes were gouged out and half of her head was caved in from a heavy blow.

Naru wrapped an arm around Mai's waist and pushed her behind him. As she backed up to the wall, Mai saw the ghost narrow her gaze on the two teenagers.

"Are you the person who was mentioned in this book?" Naru asked the ghost holding up the journal.

The ghost stepped closer to the two making Mai shake in fear. The woman is the one from the journal and Mai knew it. It was her intuition telling her and it had yet to be wrong in any case before this.

The woman who stood before them had been tortured for her whole life. The journal was from the former home owner of the house. He would kidnap young girls and torture them for years until he finally would take it too far and they would die. From the pages that she quickly flipped through it looked the owner had kept very detailed records.

Naru understood what this meant, "Mai, no matter what I need you to stay calm and stay behind me" he whispered as the ghost stopped in her advance.

Before Mai could respond the ghost let out and eerie laugh, "You had better protect yourself. Men are evil creatures" she shrieked the last part.

Mai held on the back of Naru's shirt scared for her life. Naru narrowed his eyes at the laughing ghost in front of them. Suddenly, the ghost stopped laughing and she gave a serious expression that was almost as creepy as the smile she had been wearing previously. The room began to shake expressing her rage as she glared at the teenagers. Mai closed her eyes tight as she held on to Naru's shirt tighter hoping that if she did not see the ghost then it would just go away.

After a few moments the shaking stopped and she felt Naru get ripped from her grasp. She screamed out in fright as she watched Naru get slammed into the wall across from her. He let a gasp of pain as his back slammed into the wall but kept his expressionless face as he looked at the ghost in front of him, analyzing the situation and trying to figure a way out of this.

The ghost lifted up her hand and Naru felt his body become shoved back against the wall by an invisible force. In the next second, the ghost had her hand around his neck squeezing hard while he tried to fight her off. Mai screamed in fright for her boss's life and began to do the sutra that monk had taught her. The ghost turned to glare at the brunette when it felt the effects of the sutra and dropped Naru to the floor before she advanced on the girl.

"Mai, stop you can't beat her" called Naru through gasps of air, "You are just making her more mad"

The ghost left out another eerie laugh as she was in the middle of the room now and disappeared. Mai exhaled a sigh of relief and ran over to her boss who had gotten to his feet.

"Naru! Are you alright?" she asked still shaking a little.

He gave her a quick nod, "Let's go" he said.

He gently grabbed her arm to lead her to the door while looking for the ghost to attack. Just as they were about to cross the room Naru heard a deafening crack. His eyes widened in surprise as he searched around the room for the noise. Before Mai could process what was happening she found herself quickly thrown against the wall.

She shrieked thinking it was the ghost attacking again. But, then she heard the sound of things crashing around the room. Dust filled the air causing her to close her eyes and she felt herself being pulled down to her knees as she covered her head. After a minute the sound stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped in surprise when she realized Naru was huddled over her protecting her with his body,

"Naru?" she asked confused she had a feeling something was wrong.

Naru's eyes that were closed tightly slowly opened and Mai could quickly see relief flash through his eyes, when he saw the girl unharmed, before going back to the cold and calculating. Mai looked under Naru's arm and saw that was once the first floor room was now mixed with the second floor. The room had caved in and Mai could barely see past Naru with all the furniture and debris on them. They could hear what sounded like a door opening from across the room.

"Naru! Mai! Are you in here" called Lin into the destroyed room.

"Yes Lin. We can't get out" replied Mai trying to see the Chinese man.

She could here Lin trying to move the debris out of the way to make his way over to the two teenagers. She sighed in relief knowing that they would be unburied soon. Then she felt a drop on her arm. Looking at her arm she saw that it was red, gasping she looked up to the man that had protected her and saw that his now dust covered black shirt was slowly turning color.

"Oh my god Naru! Your hurt" exclaimed to the raven haired boy.

Naru winced slightly, "Ya I will be fine" he said in a strained voice.

"Naru lay down" she tried to convince the man.

Naru shook his head, "I can't. My body is holding up a lot of debris that could crush us if I move" he replied with the same strained voice.

Mai gasped, "Lin you have to hurry Naru is hurt" she yelled to the Chinese man.

She heard Lin mumble something and then she could hear the familiar voices of Monk and Father Brown as they came running into the room. After shouting back and forth for several minutes the room filled with the sound of the three men moving lumber and furniture to the side. Mai returned her gaze to the face of her boss that was still standing over her. His eyes were tightly shut as he focused on keeping the stuff on his back from tumbling down on them. He was extremely pale and his bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat.

"Naru, please hold on they will be here soon" whispered Mai as she wiped the hair from his eyes.

Not opening his eyes Naru gave a stiff nod. Mai reached to the man's shoulder that was still bleeding and put slight pressure on it causing Naru to wince.

"I need to try and stop the bleeding" she told him as she tore a piece of cloth from her skirt and put pressure back on his wound.

After several minutes Mai noticed that he was shaking slightly. She was distressed with no way to help him with his injuries or with getting themselves out of this situation.

"Naru what can I do." she pleaded wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He gave a slight moan as fatigue started to set in and fell to his knees on either side of Mai straddling her and he put his hands on either side of her head against the wall. The debris above them shifted and fell around them and Naru let a gasp of pain escape his lips.

"What happened?" yelled Monk once the debris settled again.

Tears filled her eyes at her bosses pain face, "Just hurry" she yelled back.

They had been under the rubble for an hour now. They had to be careful about what they moved so that nothing caused a chain reaction and crushed to two people they were trying to save. Hearing Mai's distressed voice was very converning to the group but even more worrying was the fact that Naru had yet to be heard by them.

"it... is going... to be... ok... Mai" Said Naru gasping through the pain as he spoke.

Mai nodded her head as the tears rolled down her cheek, she could hear the group getting closer to them.

"Just a little longer Naru. They are almost here" she pleaded as she clung to the front of his shirt to give something to lean on.

Suddenly the debris to Mai's right shift and she saw Monk's face fill with relief, "Found them" he called over his shoulder.

In the next couple of minutes the three men had the two teens uncovered, once the debris was off his back Naru fell to his side gasping in pain again while all of the pain made itself known.

"Naru!" screamed Mai rolling him onto his back.

His breathing was shallow and his body was covered in sweat. Mai began to cry when she saw the blood spreading onto the floor. Lin pressed his hands into the younger man's shoulder receiving a small cry from Naru. Ayako came running into the room with paramedics hot on her tail. They loaded the young boss into the ambulance and the others got into the van and Monk's car following them to the hospital.

At the hospital they all stood outside the waiting room of the ICU. Lin walked over to the brunette who was sitting on a chair staring at the floor, "Mai what happened?" he asked gently.

Sobbing Mai told them about the journal and the encounter with the ghost. While Monk got on the phone with the client to explain what had happened. The client had been concerned when he heard about the accident and the fact that one of the people he hired had been sent to the hospital.

Lin nodded to the assistant, "He is going to be ok Mai" she looked at him with red eyes and gave a small nod.

After an hour of everyone pacing and sitting on edge the doctor came out of the room, "Is there a Lin Koujo present?" he asked.

Lin walked up to the man and they talked quietly for a few minutes and then the doctor returned to the room.

Lin turned around to face the questioning group and gave a deep sigh, "Naru has a deep stab wound on his shoulder but they managed to stop the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood. He has several broken ribs and some internal bleeding. He is going to be in intensive care for a while but they said the rest is up to him."

Everyone exhaled a sigh of relief at the news. At least he was not dead.

"Can we see him mate?" asked John.

Lin nodded and showed them down the hall to the room that the young man was laying in. Slowly the group filed in to see the young boss. His skin was almost as pale as the hospital sheets. The heart monitor next to him beeping in a steady rhythm seemed to be the only noise in the room.

"The doctor said he should be awake in a few days." Lin informed them.

John said a small prayer for the boy and everyone left when the doctor came in to tell them visiting hours where up. They all returned to the haunted house and sat in base trying to figure out what to do.

"I think there are several ghosts in here" said Monk.

Ayako looked to him questioningly, "What makes you think that? There has been only one incident, with one ghost"

"Well from what Mai has told us there is a female ghost who seems to hate men. From the incident report that the client gave us there have been many female maids that have gone missing. I think that the killer who used to live here is still torturing young girls. And the ghost Mai and Naru ran into is of one of his victims and she is out to get rid of men" he explained.

Lin nodded, "You might be right." looking at the computer monitors that had the history of the house pulled up on them.

"John you should do an exorcism of the journal Mai found I think the spirit is attached to it. Ayako can you do your tree thing? He buried his victims in the woods behind us according to the journal. This way we only have one ghost to deal with" Monk concluded.

Deciding to do it in the morning everyone went to bed for the night to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

 **Thoughts? I am really bad at action things but I hope it was tolerable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about the long delay! But I am back and ready to continue the adventure!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Dream**

Drip...drip... drip... what was that? Where am I? Suddenly the door opened and I felt a cool breeze on my cheek.

"hello there girly." sneered a man as he entered the room.

Oh no, I am in a dream! Struggling against the rope that tied me to the wall I shuddered in fear as the man approached. He grabbed my neck and then pain ripped through my stomach when he punched me. Trying to gasp for air I realized he had tightened the hold on my neck. In the next second I was engulfed in darkness.

"Mai" came a familiar voice.

Opening her eyes Mai saw her spirit guide looking down at her concerned. She jumped up in surprise, "Gene! What are you doing here? I thought you moved on?" she cried to the boy.

"I thought so too. But I woke up earlier today and was talking to Noll. But that is not my reason for talking to you. You need to get out of this house. Once John does the exorcism you and the Miko will be in danger" he warned her with a serious look.

Mai nodded, "I understand. I will go visit Naru in the hospital tomorrow then"

Gene nodded in agreement. Mai looked at him with worried eyes, "How is Naru doing? Do you know?"

He gave her a big smile, "He will be just fine, just really tired. I bet my talking with him did not really help. He was really confused about my being back. Just like me." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya I can see why he is confused" Mai said.

"I don't understand either. But I will help you guys out for as long as I can. Now you should wake up" Smiled Gene as he disappeared into the darkness.

 **End Dream**

The morning was busy as John and Ayako got ready for their jobs. After Mai had explained what happened in her dream Lin had decided to drive her up to the hospital and he said he would bring Ayako by once her job was done.

At the hospital Mai sat on the chair next to her boss's bed. There was a little more color to his skin making Mai happy. About now the group should be doing the exorcism on the female ghosts in the house. Mai had her phone ready for them to call her and tell her how it went. After an hour of sitting patiently Naru began to stir.

He let out a small moan of pain and moved his head around slightly, "...Mai..." he gasped.

Mai jumped up and grabbed his hand and leaned over him, "Naru, I am right here." she whispered to her boss.

The black haired boy tightened his grip on her hand and after a few minutes his eyes slowly opened. Blue eyes looked around the room and settled on the brunette assistant looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked still a little groggy from the pain medication.

Mai gave him a small smile, "Yes. Thank you for protecting me. I am so sorry. You were injured pretty bad" she said tears starting to fill her eyes.

Naru gave a small grunt, "I can't risk my assistant getting hurt." he smirked at her.

The brunette just smiled, Naru must be fine if he was teasing her, "Ya I guess" she chuckled as she wiped away her tears.

Looking around the room again Naru asked, "What happened with the case?"

Mai rolled her eyes at her workaholic boss, "We are doing an exorcism on all the female ghosts today. Then the boys are going to do and exorcism on the killer tomorrow after they get Ayako out of there. This way everyone is protected." she informed him.

Naru gave a slight nod in understanding. The doctor walked in a few minutes later and checked all of Naru's injuries and vitals.

"Your ribs will be sore for a few months. We have medication for you to take. Aside from that everything else seems to heal nicely. The wound on your shoulder is no longer a worry. Just be careful. You can leave in a few hours if you wish" he said writing on his clip board.

"Yes I would like to leave as soon as possible" he replied once the doctor was done writing.

The doctor nodded, "I will have a nurse in here in a few hours with your papers." then he left.

Mai looked to her young boss that was now sitting up on the bed, "Are we going to go back to the house?"

Naru nodded, "yes once they exorcise the female ghosts we will return to the house. I want you and Ayako to stay in base while they handle the man."

"Alright. How long do you think it will be until they are done?" she asked looking back at her phone.

"According to the journal you found there are a lot of victims. Possibly a couple of hours. They will call" he replied.

"You should rest some more. Once we get back to the house you will be busy" suggested Mai seeing as how Naru looked really worn down.

Naru shifted his gaze to the assistant, "Have you seen Gene?"

"Ya he came to me last night. He seemed really confused. He told me he talked to you" she said a little sad for Naru.

Naru nodded, "It seems he has been brought back. We need to find out why. Let me know if he tells you anything else"

Mai nodded and then a nurse came in with a syringe, "Mr. Shibuya the doctor told me to give you some pain medication. It will make you feel a little drowsy" she informed him as she stuck it into his IV.

Naru ignored the woman, she was extremely busty and wore a really short skirt. She was clearly used to men falling to her feet. He turned his attention to Mai and noticed that she was in a foul mood, "What is the matter?" he asked her a little curious to the change in his assistants mood.

Mai turned her gaze from the nurse to her boss, "nothing. I will let you know if Lin calls" she said leaving the room.

Naru was a little surprised at this, as he turned to watch Mai leave he saw from the corner of his eye the nurse was giving her a dirty look. Now he understood and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Just as the door was about to shut he called out to her.

"Mai, come here" he said in his cool voice.

He heard the nurse huff in annoyance, he then turned his attention to the nurse standing extremely close to his bed, "If you are done with your job, please leave" he said to her.

She glared daggers at Mai as she left and closed the door a little more forcefully. Mai turned her attention to her boss still a little annoyed with the nurse, "What Naru?"

Naru sighed, "Just wait in here for Lin to call you"

Mai's eyes widened in surprise but she sat down on her chair again. Slowly Naru could feel his body going numb and his vision was starting to blur. He could feel Mai slowly lower him back down to the bed. She had a smile on her face.

"Looks like the medicine is going to make you rest. I will wake you up when they get here" she chuckled slightly.

Naru gave a slight nod and then his vision dipped into darkness as he went into a dreamless sleep.

 **Back at the house**

"Lin what do we do now?" asked Monk as he banged on the front door.

Lin whistled for his shiki, they smashed into the door, only for nothing to happen. He cursed under his breath and turned to other three. And walked back to base.

"It seems that this spirit is extremely strong. Also, it does not want us to leave." he summarized for the group.

John rose from his seat on the couch, "I can try to perform an exorcism."

Monk nodded, "You do that and I will have a kekie set up."

After a few minutes of preparation they had the kekie set up and John was standing in the middle of the room with his bible ready while Ayako and Lin sat at the monitors to watch. Once John began his chanting they saw a black figure appear in the door way.

"Nice try young priest but you are not strong enough for me" it growled and then John winced and went down to one knee as the spirit used its demonic power to push down on him.

The dark figure disappeared and the others ran to John, "I'm alright but I don't think I will be able to exorcise him. My prayers had no effect on him it seems."

Ayako looked disappointed, "I already used the trees for the women I can't use them for six months."

Monk gave a frustrated sigh, "Then how do we beat this thing?"

Lin thought for a couple seconds, "Let's call Mai and see if Naru is awake so we can ask him"

The Chinese man pulled out his phone to call the assistant at the hospital, "Mai. Is Naru awake?"

"Yes, here he is" she said. Then on the other end of the phone they can hear the phone changing hands. Lin put the phone on speaker.

"What?" came the cool narcissist.

"We are now trapped in the house and it seems that Father Brown is not strong enough to expel him" informed Lin.

There was silence on the other line for a minute, "I will think of something. Ms. Matsuzaki put charms all around the base, Takigawa keep up your kekei barrier. I will call soon" then he hung up.

Naru gave the phone back to Mai and captured his chin in his hand. "What do we do Naru?" asked Mai as she put the phone back in her pocket.

After several moments the nurse from before came in with the release papers. The woman continued to glare at Mai while Naru signed his name. When Naru flipped to the last page he gave an irritated sigh.

"What's the matter?" asked Mai noticing her boss's irritation.

Naru ignored her and turned to the nurse, he picked up a folded piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage next to him, "No thanks" was all he said.

The girl gave an irritated sigh and snatched back the paperwork form Naru and left slamming the door. Mai gave a small giggle and waited for Naru to dress in his bathroom. The hospital was a twenty minute drive from the house but Naru decided they would head over to the library instead. Once they got out of the cab they went straight to the record department.

"What are we looking for?" Mai asked the young boss.

Naru grabbed a book off the shelf, "this" he said as he opened the book. To Mai it looked like a book of property ownership records. Not wanting to bother the young boss Mai sat at a table waiting for him to tell her what was happening. Slowly Mai could feel her eye lids getting heavy and she slipped into sleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Again sorry about the delay but I will have the next update by Friday hopefully. So see you all soon :)**

 **D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the super long delay on this post. I was having really bad writers block with all of my projects recently. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Dream**

"Gene what is it now? We are almost done with the case" Mai asked glaring at her crush's twin.

He gave her a small smile, "I was just going to show you the answer to your case. But I can leave if you want" he smirked slightly and began to walk away. "Never mind. Please tell me" Mai quickly said.

Gene turned around gave her another smile and turned to his right gesturing for Mai to look as well. The darkness opened up like a window to show an image of the man from Mai's previous dream crying in one of the rooms. Mai was confused, this man was a serial killer. Why would he be crying? Walking around the room so she could see the man's face Mai noticed he was a lot younger and on the bed was a woman.

"Is that his wife?" Mai turned to Gene.

He nodded, "They loved each other a lot. Sense her death he kind of lost it. He started to kidnap any girl that looked like Sakura and tried to relive his life with her."

"Then why did he kill them?" Mai asked confused by the man's actions.

"They would not play along." Gene said with a sad face as he turned his attention back to the memory.

The scene turned back to black leaving just the two teens, "Now go tell Noll. He will know what to do."

 **End Dream**

Mai felt consciousness coming back to her. Slowly opening her eyes she could see Naru sitting across from her with a stack of books in front of him. He looked over at his assistant with a slightly raised eyebrow. Mai turned a little red, embarrassed from falling asleep in front of the raven haired boy.

"Gene showed me another memory. He said you would know what to do with it" Mai said remembering the dead boy's words.

Naru nodded giving her the ok to continue, so she explained to him what she had discovered. The boy sighed and placed the books back on the shelves and pulled out his phone to call Lin.

"What do you know?" Asked Monk through the phone, it was on speaker.

"Lin I need you to make a Hitogata for a Sakura Nano" said the stoic boy.

There was silence on the other side, "I can do it. Give me the information" came the Chinese man's voice.

After a few minutes of talking and getting the information to the Chinese man Naru declared that he and Mai would be returning to the house to give the man the supplies he needed. After half an hour of collecting the supplies Naru and Mai got into a cab to take back to the house. Once they got back to the house they saw the front door open, "Didn't they say that the house was locked down?" asked Mai as they neared the house.

"The ghost probably wants us to go in. We need to get this to Lin anyway so it works for us" Said Naru walking through the door. Once inside the door slammed shut making Mai jump.

After arriving in base camp Lin explained that it would take him two hours to complete the Hitogata. Naru sat down by the monitors while everyone else sat at on the couches waiting to finally get rid of the ghost. For two hours the group sat in a tense silence waiting for either the ghost to make a move or Lin to finish his project. Once the Chinese man rose from his seat on the opposite side of the room everyone waited for Naru's next plan of action.

"Father Brown, I need you to attempt the exorcism again so that we can get him here. Takigawa keep up your kiekie" Said Naru rising from his seat to take the wooden doll for Lin. Lin then walked over to the two girls in the room to act like their body guard for when the spirit showed up.

John cleared his throat to start his prayer, "In the beginning was the word and the word was God" he quoted from the bible in his strong and clear voice.

The room began to shake and creak as the black figure came into the door way of the room. The kiekie barrier did not reach all the way to the door but the black figure would not be able to move any further into the room. Lin moved the two girls further into the room away from the threat. The figure slowly formed into a man and it turned its attention to the two girls and gave an evil grin.

"Sakura, you came home" he smiled at them.

Naru stepped in front of the dark man blocking his view, "Mr. Nano these girls are not your wife. She is right here waiting for you" he said lifting the wooden doll up. He tossed the doll to the ghost and then there was a warm light all around him as he was reunited with his wife.

Several hours later the van was all packed up and client came back with his servants to great everyone, "Thank you so much for doing this. As a token of appreciation I would love it if you would all come to the dance that I am hosting tonight. Mr. Hoshou will be here to play in the band and I would love it if you would all stay"

Mai and Ayako jumped in joy at the thought of being around all the celebrities. John was happy to hear that he could finally see Monk play. Monk is always bragging about his band. The girls looked to Naru with pleading looks he crossed his arms over his chest, "We do not need to be attending parties" he said coolly.

"Please Naru. We don't have any new cases back home. It will be a lot of fun" Mai begged.

Naru looked from his assistant to his other friends and they had the same pleading look. He sighed in irritation, "Fine we will stay"

Narui Tao smiled at their decision, "Good my servants will pick out some dresses for the ladies to wear and we have a few suits for the men as well. I do hope you all enjoy yourselves" then the maids came in to lead them to the rooms.

Mai and Ayako were in the girls room with a maid named Mini, "The lady of the house has a lot of dresses to choose from. She is very thankful for all your help so here are your selections."

Mini had put many evening gowns on the bed some had sparkles other were satin and some were poufy. There were many choices to choose from. Ayako rummaged through the pile and pulled out a dark green dress with a slit on the slide that fit her perfectly.

Mini looked to Mai and noticed that she was several sizes smaller than Ayako, "Mai I know where I can get a dress for you. The lady is older than you so you won't fit in her dress but she has some from her teen years I don't think she would mind you borrowing." then Mini left the room.

While Mini looked for the dress Mai and Ayako got to work getting Ayako's hair and makeup done. Several minutes later Mini returned with three dresses, one was pure white that went down to the floor and had several flower patterns on it. There was also a long red dress that was strapless and the last dress was an elegant black. Ayako looked at the three and then pulled out the red one for Mai. "I think this would look the best on you. Also if you had long black gloves" Said Ayako giving the dress to Mai. Mini nodded in approval and left the room.

The dress fit Mai like a glove. Her small waist was perfect for the dress and it made it look like she had hips. For the next couple of hours with the help of Mini the girls did hair and makeup. John nocked on the door the exact moment the girls finished, "You ladies ready?" he asked through the wood.

Ayako opened the door with a triumphant smile, "Yep. Are you guys?"

John nodded and they talked for several minutes about how good the girls looked before he lead them down to the ball area where many guests had already arrived. All the boys in the group were wearing black tux's that Narui had laying around. The moment Monk saw Ayako he ran up and hugged her, "You look good priestess" he chuckled. Ayako hit him in the back of the head with her purse, "That is not how you great your wife" she growled.

Mai and John side stepped around the two and walked over to Naru and Lin. The taller man was currently on the phone with Madoka telling her about the case. Mai was speechless when she saw how good Naru looked in a tux. Smooth white skin was the perfect contrast to the elegant tux and she could see how his toned chest made the tux a little tight. Her cheeks reddened slightly. She looked away a little embarrassed at her red cheeks missing how Naru's eyes went wide slightly at her dress that made her look beautiful.

"Good evening Kazuya" greeted John as they walked over to him.

Naru nodded in greeting. They all turned their attention to Monk and Ayako as there squabble got a little louder. John ran over to quiet them down before they drew a crowd leaving Naru and Mai together. She turned to her dark eyed boss, "You look nice Naru" she smiled.

"So do you Mai." he smirked at her. Mai relaxed a little once they had actually said hello to each other.

"Do you know any of these people here?" she asked looking at the hundreds of guests.

Naru looked around as well, "I know of a few people here. No one I am personally acquainted with."

Mai's eyes widened a little, "Who are some of the people?"

As Naru was pointing out a tall business man that was famous in the Americas while Narui walked over to the teens with another two men at his side. "Ah, Mr. Shibuya I would like for you to meet some friends of mine" he said gesturing to the two men. They both had on black suits. One of the men had greasy black hair and small green eyes. The other had his hair styled up in a weird way and dark eyes.

"Mr. Brooks and Mr. Shau this is Mr. Shibuya and his assistant Ms. Taniyama. They were the people I called in about that problem I told you about" he said introducing everyone.

"Mr. Tao I cannot believe you let some kids handle that for you" said the greasy man, Brooks.

"Where did you even find these children?" asked Mr. Shau looking at the client.

Naru cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two rude men, "Excuse me sirs but I would be pleased to inform you that my business has a very good reputation. We have been hired all throughout Japan and never failed a case" he said politely.

Mr. Tao smiled, "They were even hired by the former prime minister. These kids are very good at their job."

Mr. Brooks sent a disapproving look at Naru, "They must use some trick. I must be going back to the Mrs. good evening Mr. Tao and Mr. Shau I will talk to you later" he then turned and walked away ignoring Naru and Mai.

The other man did the same, "Sorry about them. When I told them I had gotten rid of my problem they were very excited to meet you. My apologies please enjoy the rest of your night" Mr. Tao said and then left.

Mai huffed drawing Naru's attention, "Those men were so rude to you"

Naru smirked, "I am used to it. It is worse in England"

Mai looked at his curiously, "Why is that? I thought you were famous over there"

The black haired boy turned back to his group with Mai, "Same reasons. I am a child to them"

Monk came running over to the two, "Guys come meet my band. We are gonna be playing soon" he cheered.

After an hour of meeting Monk's band and eating some food the music began to play. Ayako was up on stage with Monk and he gave her a small part to do in some of his songs, she has a very good singing voice. As Mai, Naru, John and Lin stood off to the side watching everyone dance they heard a familiar squeal from the entrance. Madoka came running over to everyone in a blue evening dress followed by Masako who was walking over in her normal kimono attire.

"Lin let's go dance" she pleaded pulling the tall Chinese man to the dance floor. Monk and his band had been instructed to only play slower songs not there normal rock style. Sense it was the manager's party, they had to listen making it was easy for Madoka to get Lin to slow dance with her.

Masako and Mai talked for a few minutes, they were the best of friends while John and Naru just listened to them in amusement. Masako was retelling Mai a story about one of her assistants painting her nails two different colors without noticing. The two girls found in hilarious while Naru and John just looked at each other confused. After a couple more minutes and a new song started John wrapped his arm around Masako's waist making her blush, "Want to dance?"

Masako nodded with a big smile and the couple went to the dance floor to join Madoka and Lin. Mai smiled as she watched all of her friends. Then she got an idea and turned to Naru who was also watching the crowd with boredom.

"Can I borrow your phone?" she asked sweetly.

Naru turned his attention to his assistant, "Why not use yours?"

The brunette smiled shyly, "I left it in the van. Please Naru just for a minute?"

The blue eyed boy sighed in irritation and pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. Mai smiled making Naru's heart speed up and she turned it to the camera setting. Naru watched in curiosity as she zoomed in on the pairs of their friends. She took a few pictures of Monk and Ayako on the stage then got an amazing picture of Lin and Madoka as he spun her around in the dance. She had to wait a few second for John and Masako to turn so she could get a good picture of them together.

After taking all the pictures she turned back to Naru and handed him the phone back, "Can you send those to me later?"

Naru took the phone back and put it in his pocket, "Can I ask why?"

Mai smiled again and turned back to the crowd, "We don't really do fun things like this as a group. Like I have said before we are a family and I want to preserve these memories." she said as she watched John spinning Masako around.

Naru still looked at the girl standing next to him, he found himself wanting to make her smile all the time. When he was back in England for those six months all he could think about was the brown haired assistant back in Japan and that beautiful smile she always wore no matter what was going on. Thinking about what she just said Naru allowed a small smile on his lips, this girl is amazing he thought.

"Mai do you want to dance?" he asked her turning to look at the crowd.

She jumped in surprise, "Wh- you want to dance?" she looked at him wide eyed.

He smirked at her, always making the cutest faces, "That is why we are here. This is a dance?" he teased.

Mai looked down at the floor with red cheeks, "I don't know how" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

His smirk grew a little, "This is fine. With me as the lead you will look like you know what you're doing"

"Narcissist" she chuckled.

Another slow song was about to start and Naru gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and held her other hand and they began to dance. She felt like she was floating across the dance floor, she smiled at Masako who giggled at her in return. For the next two hours Mai had the night of her life. Dancing with Naru and giggling with her friends as they watched Monk play. After a while Mr. Tao came on stage and everyone stopped dancing to give him attention, "Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. As you are all probably aware by now. I had a slight problem earlier this week." there were some laughs through the crowd. "But that problem has been resolved thanks to the help of Kazuya Shibuya and his company Shibuya Psychic Research" there was a bunch of clapping around the hall.

"These young kids put their lives on the line to help hopeless people like me and I can't thank them enough. So make sure to give them your thanks or you would not be drinking my wine tonight" he chuckled. "Also with what I have experienced in my home I know that ghosts are real. If you have anything funny in your house I am sure these kids can figure it out. Now enjoy the rest of your night" He said and Monk came back to the mike and the music started up again.

Mai and Naru walked away from the dance floor to get a drink. A tall man came walking over to them with a big smile on his face, "Excuse me. Are you two with the Psychic team?" he asked them.

Naru nodded as he stood beside Mai, "yes sir. Can we help you with anything?"

"Oh no. I don't have a ghost or anything but I was curious if there was a certain person that worked with you. You see my son has been telling me all about his girlfriend that works with ghosts. I was just curious if she was working with you guys."

Mai's intuition kicked in and she subtly grabbed Naru's arm without the man noticing. Naru raised an eyebrow at her but turned back to the man a little cautious now, "Who might this girl be?"

The man put a finger to his chin trying to remember the name, "I think it was Taniyama. Mai Taniyama. He said he hasn't been able to contact her in a few days. If you were working here that would make sense."

Naru stiffened a little but continued to talk to the man as he noticed Mai subtly step behind him, "Excuse me sir. But does your son happened to be named Rin?"

The man smiled, "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Not in the good way. Are you aware that your son was arrested a couple nights ago for stalking, harassing and assault?" Naru asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

The man chuckled, "That was just a miss understanding. His girlfriend was just being funny. Her boss just got in the way"

Naru shifted completely in front of Mai and glared at the man, "Actually sir. Your son has been harassing my employee for the last three months. He came into my business the other night and we had to call the police. Now please tell him to stay away from her and my business"

The man glared back, "I don't think you know who you are talking to boy" stepping closer to Naru.

"No sir. I believe you don't. Now please enjoy your night." Naru snaked his arm around Mai's waist and lead her to the other side of the room.

"Wow Naru." was all Mai could say.

The stopped walking once they reached Madoka and Lin, "Please let me know if either one of them talks to you" said Naru not removing his arm from her waist.

She nodded. Looking at the confused looks on Lin and Madoka's faces Mai explained to them what happened. Madoka got mad and Lin just grabbed her and pulled her to the dance floor again to distract her.

"What is wrong with that family?" Mai asked mostly to herself.

Naru shrugged and grabbed a glass of water from the table behind him and handed it to her, "I don't know. But be careful Mai"

She drank a few sips then sighed, "This was such a good night" she mumbled.

"It still is." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to dance for another hour.

Once Monk's band was done signing for the night the SPR gang got dressed back into their clothes and thanked Tao for letting them stay and piled into their cars. Madoka rode in the front of the van with Lin while Naru and Mai sat in the back.

"How did you and Masako get here?" Mai asked once she noticed that Masako was getting into Monk's car with John.

"Once Lin told us what was going on we jumped in a cab. I picked Masako up from the set she was on and Lin said that he and Monk could take us back" she smiled as she got comfortable in the seat.

Mai and Madoka spent half of the ride talking about how fun the party was and about the case before they both fell asleep. Madoka was resting against the window and Mai had fallen against Naru's shoulder. Naru sighed he grabbed his jacked that was laying on the seat and draped it over her. The remainder of the drive was quiet and the two men quietly moved the woman in the correct cars once they got back to the office and drove there separate ways. Getting to Naru's house, he carried her to her bed and then locked up the house himself. While Mai dreamt about all the fun she had with all her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it has been a while. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story and I apologize for taking such a long time. I ran into writers block and did not know how to continue but I hope you all like it. Please leave a review :)**

 **I own nothing.**

Then next two weeks were pretty boring. Naru would drive Mai to school on his way to work and then Monk or John would grab her on the way to the office. Everyone had decided that she was not allowed to make the long walk to work without one of them with that strange family around. Mai didn't mind, she and Monk would always get lunch on the way in and John always had fun stories to tell her about the children from the parish.

She was walking from class with her friends when she noticed Rin waiting for her in the hallway up ahead. Her friends noticed too and they moved to place Mai in the middle of their little pack as they walked past the boy. The boy did not appreciate being ignored so he jumped in front of the three girls and quickly grabbed Mai's arm in rage.

"I will teach you to cheat on me you whore" he pulled her and threw her to the ground roughly.

Her two friends screamed at him and tried to push him away as he tried to tower over Mai. Two boys from Mai's class saw this and ran over and punched the kid while a teacher ran over to figure out what was happening. After explained what had happened the teacher escorted the three boys to the principal's office after telling the girls to go to the nurse. It was then that Mai noticed she had somehow cut her arm and it was bleeding a bit.

The principal soon arrived in the nurses office after her arm was bandaged, "Taniyama are you all right?" asked the man.

Mai smiled at everyone, "Yes thank you. I was just a little caught off guard."

He nodded, glad that she was ok and that there was no further incident.

"You don't need to worry about Rin. He has already been taken off the property and suspended. I would have had him expelled but the school board would not listen. I am sorry." he was clearly not happy with the school boards decision.

The door opened again and in walked the young vice principal followed by Naru. The young boss was quickly at his assistant's side and inspecting the bandages.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mai confused at her boss being in the school.

"I called him when your class mates brought Rin into the office. I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. Your teachers agreed and there is no school work you are going to miss" said the Principal signing a paper the nurse gave him.

Keiko and Muirichi hugged Mai and told her to call them tonight and left the room with the vice principle so he could escort them back to class without them getting in trouble by the teachers. The nurse went back into her office to deal with the papers the principal just signed.

"Taniyama since Rin is only suspended for a month and when he comes back there will still be two months before you graduate I think it would be best if we assigned someone to look after you in the school once he returns. This person would only have to walk with you through the halls." Said the principal as he rested a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

Mai nodded still surprised at Naru's arrival, "Who would that be?"

The principle gave a small smile, "Well the funny thing is we had a recent transfer this morning. Your boss informed me that you are good friends with him. A Mr. Yasuhara"

"What?!" Mai exclaim happily.

The principal nodded with a small smile "his school recommended it so that he could get into a better college if he finished his education here"

Naru took this moment to speak, "he will be the one to follow you in the hallways. The principal and I found it a good solution to the scenario. Are you ok with his help?" he asked looking at his stunned assistant.

Mai processed all of the information and then smiled at both the men showing them that she was fine with it, "Sounds good to me. I haven't seen Yasu in a while anyway"

The principal nodded and left to go return to his duties. Naru walked up to Mai and grabbed her school bag from the floor, "Ok let's get you back to the house" he said leading her towards the door.

"Wait why not to the office?" she asked.

"There are no new cases and you need to rest. Lin and Madoka will be fine" He said as they walked down the hallway.

Mai was stunned again, he was going to stay with her? Mai got into his car and they drove to the house. When they arrived home she went straight to her room and changed into some lounging clothes. She felt weird being home in the middle of the day when she should be in class but went into the living room to relax.

Naru walked in from the kitchen and handed her a warm cup of tea along with two pills before guiding her to sit down on the couch.

"What are these for?" she asked looking down at the capsules.

Naru sat on the couch next to her, "Your arm is going to be hurting. Those should help" he said pulling out a book to read.

Mai nodded and took the pills before relaxing into the couch and turn on the tv. Less than twenty minutes later Mai was asleep again leaning against Naru's shoulder. He glanced down at the brunette before giving a small sigh and carefully got up and laid Mai all the way on the couch and went to grab a blanket and pillow for her. Once he thought she was comfortable he went to his laptop to look at possible cases. An alert at the bottom of the screen caught his attention. An email.

He opened it thinking it was from Lin. It was from a Haru Kazi and he was not familiar with the name. Naru opened the email and glared at the screen.

Mr. Shibuya,

I just wanted to apologize to you after our conversation at the dance. My son came home today and told me that he was suspended from school.

When I went to pick him up today I was surprised to see you there. But I began to piece the puzzle together. You are after my son's woman. It is not surprising, after all my son does choose the best. But I would like for you to realize that I am a man of many resources so please be aware that my son will be with Mai. I am sorry to say that there is not much you can very well do about it. After all, I am sure she has already picked him over you. Now please handle this like a gentle man and stop accusing my son of harassing. It is not very becoming of a young man to make such claims.

Yours truly,

Haru Kazi

Naru read the email a few times before let out a quiet chuckle. This family is absolutely crazy. Reading it again Naru got a bad feeling that they might do something to Mai so he closed his laptop and pulled out his phone to call Lin. After an hour of phone calls between several people Naru felt a little better and went to the kitchen to make dinner. It was already six and Mai needed something to eat. After making some sandwiches he brought it over to the coffee table and looked down at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful and he allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. He gently woke the girl up and they ate dinner watching a movie.

After the movie ended Mai looked over at Naru who was reading a book, he seems to have a library in his house, "Sorry about today" she said softly.

Naru closed his book and turned to face her, "There is no need for an apology. I already told you the office was covered by Lin and Madoka."

"I mean for you having to take care of me and coming to my school. I am sure it was an inconvenience" she said turning back to the tv.

She knew that Naru only saw her as an assistant so he would probably hate her for having to watch over her and let off work early to come get her from school.

"It's fine Mai. There is actually a matter I wanted to discuss with you" he said also looking at the tv now.

Mai looked to him quizzically, "What's up?"

"After today's incident with that boy I think you should start taking legal action. I have already contacted a lawyer and there is an appointment set up for tomorrow if you want to go. He is a family friend and does good work" Said Naru still watching the television.

Mai was surprised, he cared about her enough to actually call in a family favor. Her cheeks went red a little and smiled at the stoic boy, "Thank you Naru. I would really appreciate that"

Naru nodded and looked at her with his usually unemotional mask on, "Good. It is a nine in the morning. I already called the school and told them you might be absent. Your principal is fine with it and we can pick up your school work after the appointment."

Mai was amazed again he even had it worked out with the school already and her smile grew even more, "thank you so much. I can't wait for this to be over."

Naru nodded and gave her a smirk, "Glad you're ok with it. Now we should get to bed. It is already very late." then he rose from the couch taking the dirty dishes with him.

 **Dream**

Mai was walking with the SPR group through a town. It was a festival and all the girls were dressed up as they ran from booth to booth. Ayako was giving monk a hard time when he tried to win her a toy at one of the games. Masako was wrapped around John's arm as she was swarmed by her fans and John was his normal polite self to all of them even when Masako was getting annoyed. Lin and Madoka where looking through the many stalls and she picked out jewelry while Lin pulled out his wallet. It made Mai giggle at everyone. Mai turned to Naru, he was wearing his normal black outfit but he seemed to be a little happier than his normal unemotional self. Mai noticed a beautiful garden and wanted to walk through it. Seeing this Naru started walking that way knowing Mai would go if he initiated it.

"Wow this is so amazing" Mai exclaimed looking at all the flowers.

Naru just stood behind her as she danced through the flowers. The sun was high overhead and danced across her face as she smiled. They continued to walk down the path as Mai admired the flowers. Mai felt a chill run down her spine and she looked up to see Rin standing at the end of the trail. Naru was already in front of her protectively.

"Let's just go Mai. He has a restraining order against him. If he tries anything he will be arrested" he said coolly as he turned Mai around to go back down the path they just entered.

Mai nodded and started to walk. Rin followed them laughing like a maniac. Naru placed a protective arm around her waist to keep her near him. They turned the corner and there was a wall in front of them. A dead end. They turned around to see Rin standing in their way.

Naru pushed Mai behind him, "Move now. You will be arrested and we don't have time for you" he said in his unemotional voice.

Behind Rin three dark figures appeared and he started to laugh again. Mai felt really cold and clutched onto Naru's shirt. She could feel how tense he was.

"Give me my girlfriend" growled Rin no longer laughing.

Naru took a step back with Mai, "She made it clear. She is afraid of you."

"Fine then, I will just have to get rid of you" he said with an evil look.

Mai screamed when Naru pushed her back as the three figures lunged at them. She looked up from her position on the ground and saw that Naru was being held by the figures. One had each of his arms and the other stood in front of him. He was struggling to get free as Rin walked closer to him. Mai could see something reflect the sun in his hand.

"Naru!" She screamed as Rin stabbed him in the stomach.

The third figure grabbed Mai and held her in place as she tried to run to Naru's side. Rin smiled as he stabbed Naru again. Naru gasped and bit his lip trying not to scream. Rin noticed this and punched him in the face, "What, too tough to scream in pain?" he teased.

"Rin stop it" screamed Mai as she struggled against the dark mass.

Rin just chuckled at her and he brought the knife back into Naru a couple times and Mai could see that he was no longer holding himself up. The black figures on his arms where what kept him standing. Naru's skin was going ghostly white and blood dripped out of his mouth. Rin punched him again and kneed him in the stomach.

"With you out of the way. Mai will be mine" he growled as he grabbed Naru's hair on the back of his neck his blue eyes where closed and his face in obvious pain.

Mai screamed as Rin brought the knife up again about to make the final blow. She cried Naru's name tears pouring out of her. Just before the knife could make contact with Naru's skin she found her- self staring up into blue eyes.

 **End Dream**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back! So sorry about the wait and thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this newest update.**

 **I own nothing.**

"Mai!" Naru yelled concern written all over his face.

Mai cried and latched onto him sobbing his name. Naru was really worried now. She was not this frightened after the first dream with Rin. Either it was one of the dreams she gets on a case or a horrible nightmare. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. He smirked a little when he thought of Mai's reaction when she realized he was shirtless.

"Naru thank god you're alright" she cried into his chest.

Naru's eyes widened, "What happened Mai?' he asked softly.

She just continued to cry into his chest. Realizing this was going to be a long night Naru shifted slightly so that his back was resting on the wall while Mai moved pretty much into his lap while he wrapped his arms around her. For another twenty minutes the girl cried at the thought of Naru being killed. She slowly started to calm down wiped her tears with her hand. Naru shift his arm so that one was on her waist and the other smoothed her hair.

"Mai?" he asked softly unsure of how the girl felt.

"It was so scary Naru." she said really upset.

Naru pulled her head down to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, "It was just a dream Mai" he soothed.

She felt herself relax at his touch and the beating of his heart, "it started off really nice. We were with the team at the festival" she chuckled.

"I bet Matsuzaki was beating up Hosho" chuckled Naru trying to get the girl happy again.

Mai gave a small smile and sighed relaxing even more making Naru happy, "ya she was. Madoka was also draining Lin's wallet, the poor guy. You and I went to look at garden. It was so pretty. All the flowers were beautiful." she was starting to feel better again.

Naru felt himself relax a little knowing that Mai was calming down but he knew that the worse was to come, "But Rin was there" she said a little scared.

The raven-haired boy tightened his grip on her reassuringly as she continued, "he had these black things with him... he was acting crazy" she started to cry a little and Naru wiped them away with his thumb.

"they attacked you... Rin stabbed you... there was blood..." sobbed racked her body and Naru tightened his grip even more, "it is fine Mai. See I am right here. It was just a dream" he whispered to her as she continued to cry.

"he killed you" she cried even more

Naru put his hand under her chin to get her to look at him, "Mai do I look dead" he said with his usual smirk.

She slowly shook her head put tears still came out, "it was just a dream" he whispered as he wiped her tears away with his thump still making her look at him.

A hiccup escaped her lips as she calmed down some more, "besides I would never let someone like him hurt me" he smirked again making Mai laugh a little.

"I also won't let him hurt you" he soothed her pulling her back to his chest.

Mai let a sigh of content and relaxed in his arms, "thank you Naru" she said in a soft voice.

"your welcome. Now you should go back to bed. We need to get up in five hours" he said shifting a little to move.

Mai clutched his arm scared slightly of losing him, "please don't" she pleaded.

Naru was confused, "don't what Mai?"

She pulled him back onto the bed next to her, "please stay here" her eyes begging him.

Looking at her scared eyes Naru gave a sigh, "Ok Mai" he said with a small smile making her smile and fear leave her and she moved over for him on the bed.

She was asleep the second her head hit the pillow and the rest of the night she slept in peace.

Mai could hear a faint beeping in the back of her mind. It slowly got louder she opened her eyes and realized it was her alarm clock. She reached over and shut it off before snuggling into the warmth that was behind her. Her eyes shot open as she realized there was a weight on her waist. she shut her eyes and thought back to last night and her cheeks reddened at the memory. Naru had stayed the whole night because she was upset. He even stayed when she asked him. Slowly she turned over to not disturb him. His face was relaxed in sleep and she was happy to see that the bruise Rin had given him a while ago was gone. He seemed to peaceful. Mai sighed and then she noticed that Naru was shirt less and her face got really red at the memory of laying in his lap crying into his chest. She moved slightly to back up and that caused Naru to shift a little. she held her breath as he slowly started to wake up.

"Mai?" he asked still sleepy looking at the brunette beside him.

"Good morning n-naru" she stuttered still red faced.

He moved a hand to his face trying to rub away the sleep, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up.

Mai's redness went away and she smiled at him, "A lot better. Thank you for last night. Sorry about waking you" she said sheepishly.

Naru just nodded and got up, "you should get ready to leave. We need to be at the office by nine" he said looking at the clock next to the bed.

Mai nodded and he left the room to go take a shower. Less than twenty minutes later both teens where dressed and ready. They got into Naru's car and drove to the law office. A short fat man, obviously an Englishman came walking up to them the minute they stepped inside.

"Oliver! So good to see. Come this way" he greeted and shook NAru's hand.

Mai had to get used to Naru being called by his real name. It was kind of strange. The man led them down a bunch of hallways to a large office. Mai and Naru sat at the two chairs in front of a large desk while the man took a seat behind it.

"Mr. Scott this is Mai Taniyama. My assistant I told you about" said Naru starting the introductions.

Mr. Scott looked to Mai and gave her a gentle smile, "You remind me of my daughter. Don't worry we will get that creepy boy away from you. You're lucky you have Oliver here. No other lawyer would take the case" he chuckled.

"why is that? Is a harassment charge very difficult?" she asked confused.

Mr. Scott got serious, "No, but the man you are charging has a lot of social influence. But I could care less about such things. Also, the Davis's are good friends of the family. Now let's get started. Please tell me from the beginning what all has happened" he said getting serious.

Both men listened to her never interrupting her as she told them what has been happening for the last six months. At the end of her story Mr. Scott leaned back in his chair with a serious expression while he thought things over. Then he turned to Naru, "Is she staying with you now?"

Naru nodded, "yes, after his trying to break down her door it was decided she needed to be moved"

"Good choice. I recommend that she stays with you. As an Englishman that family's influences will not really affect you. But if she stays with a Japanese person she would only cause them trouble and would not be there long" he said.

Mai looked shocked, "What kind of influence does Rin's family have?"

Mr. Scott turned to her again, "His father is the brother in-law to the prime minister's son. So if he really wanted something to happen he could have it done. But the prime minister is not one to play in such games. But his son loves to use his power so he would not mind helping out his brother in law. But he would never mess with anything legal. So once this trial is over he will have nothing to do but make empty threats. So no worries. The sooner this is done the better." he said smiling.

"Also, with me being from England and being a Davis he would not bother me either. So that is why you should stay at my house till everything is settled." Naru said leaning back in his chair.

Mai nodded still a little shocked by the power this family could have, "So what do we do to get started" she smiled.

Mr. Scott laughed, "You got the right attitude. Ok first we need to set a court date. The earliest one is in two weeks and this is because this guy owes me quite a few favors. so how about the 20th at 2 in the afternoon?" he asked looking at his calendar.

"That would be perfect" Mai said happily.

"Oliver, you will have to be there too. We need you as a witness to his violent tendencies since he punched you and as the person she is staying with you need to sign a few papers" Mr. Scott informed them looking at a list of things needed for the trial.

Naru nodded, "The principal also said he will mail you the incident report from the school or bring it by himself"

Mr. Scott nodded in approval and the two teens said their good byes and left the office. Once they got into Naru's car Mai let out a sigh of relief, "Wow that is a weight off my shoulders"

Naru just smirked at her, "Good. Let's get lunch then go to the office"

Mai nodded in agreement as her stomach growled in agreement. Her face went bright red and Naru smirked even more. They drove to a restaurant near the office to grab a quick lunch.

"We should be having a client today around two. so, until then there is nothing to do" Naru informed her as they sat down at their table.

Mai nodded as she looked at the menu, "Ok. Hmm what should I get?" she mused out loud.

"How would I know" Naru smirked at her.

Mai's face went red in anger, "I wasn't asking you jerk"

"Then why say it out loud if you weren't asking me?" he teased her again while looking at his menu.

Mai huffed and turned her attention back to the food selection, "shut up"

Naru put down his menu after making his selection and waited for Mai. Once they were both ready a waitress came over to get their order, "What can I get you handsome" she said looking at Naru.

Naru said his order without looking at her and took a drink of water, the girl bristled a little but kept on the seductive look, "Is that all for today?"

Naru raised an eyebrow at her, "My friend would like to order too" he informed her. Since she completely ignored Mai.

The girl sent a disgusted look to Mai and took her order and left. Naru rolled his eyes at the girls attempts to attract him. Mai just tried to look bored as she looked around the restaurant when she was in actually really annoyed with the waitress.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked noticing that his assistant was mad.

"Nothing" she said quickly not looking at him.

Naru raised an eyebrow at her, "You are the most obvious person to read. What's the matter?"

Mai huffed in defeat, "I just realized where my standing is" she said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" he was curious now.

Mai took a drink of water and looked away, "nothing"

He was getting a little annoyed with her now. she had got his interest and he wanted to know now. "Mai" he said clearly annoyed.

Before the conversation could continue the waitress came back with their food she dropped Mai's in front of her making it dump a little on her shirt. She then placed Naru's right in front of him and as she brought her hand back she dropped a note next to his plate. She walked away giving Mai another disgusted look.

"Wipe it off before it stains" Naru said handing her a napkin.

She took it gracefully and wiped the food from her blue shirt. Luckily it hadn't stained it. Mai noticed the piece of paper that Naru obviously did not see. She got even more annoyed and depressed now. She realized in comparison to the waitress Mai was not very pretty. She did not have big boobs or a pretty face. Her body looked like a board her hair was always a mess. There was no way she could ever meet up to someone of Naru's standards. She gave a defeated sigh and started to eat her food.

Naru noticed that her mood had completely changed and now she seemed to be really depressed. Was that shirt really important? He thought. But he noticed that there was no stain so that could not possibly be the reason for her to be upset. He started to eat his food still oblivious to the note next to his plate. After a couple minutes of silence Naru was still curious. But he did not want her upset anymore. So he decided to try and start a conversation. Which was definitely different for him. Normally he like silence but not when it was because the brunette was upset.

"Make sure you call your friends when we get back to the office. They told you to call last night but you fell asleep really quick" he tried.

Mai looked up at him surprised, "Oh ya I completely forgot. Keiko might even be able to bring my homework by the office so we don't have to drive over and get it" she said a little happier at the thought of seeing her friend.

Naru sighed inwardly, feeling a little better now that she was not depressed. The rest of the lunch passes in a better silence as they continued to eat. Once they were done the same waitress came back. She seemed a little peeved that her not was obviously unnoticed by the black haired boy. She grabbed their plates and put a receipt in front of each of them. She put their meals on separate receipts. Before Mai could grab her's Naru snatched it, "My treat" he smirked at her surprised look and how it went red from embarrassment.

He gave the waitress his debit card, "I will pay for both" he said to her not really looking as he continued to stare at Mai.

The waitress gave another unapproving look at Mai and left to go run the card.

"You don't have to do that Naru?" Mai said once her voice returned.

Naru gave her another smirk, "She already has the card Mai. If you really wanted to pay you should have spoken up sooner" he said knowing that she was too surprised to say anything until the waitress was gone.

Mai just turned red again and looked away. The waitress came back holding a pitcher of water and the receipt with Naru's card. As she bent down to place it on the table she 'accidently' spilt the whole pitcher on Mai. She yelped in surprise at the cold water and the waitress just gave her a satisfied smile before she walked away.

Naru jumped up and wrapped his jacket around her, "go to the bathroom and try to dry off" he instructed her.

She nodded and fled to the bathroom. While Mai got dried off Naru grabbed his receipt and card and noticed writing at the bottom of the paper. The waitress had written her phone number and a message, 'I am way better than that piece of trash' she finished with a wink face. Naru crumpled the paper in his hand and walked over to the manager. After a few words with him he walked back to the table and Mai walked out a few minutes later with his jacket buttoned on. Her face was extremely red.

"I might need to change shirts" she stuttered.

Naru thought for a moment and stopped himself from laughing, "Ya lets go by the house first" he smirked at her.

On the way, out Mai heard the manager yelling at the waitress that had spilt water on her. Naru saw it too and turned back to Mai, "It seems she will not be working here anymore"

"Good she was a crummy waitress" she grumbled.

On the walk back to the car, Mai got a lot of glares from girls when they saw her with the jacket on the obviously belonged to the attractive man walking next to her. She put her head down and continued to walk. Now she was depressed again. Naru saw her depressed again and he saw out of the corner of his eye the death glares being sent Mai's way. His eyes narrowed at the girls. soon they were in the car and Mai didn't say a word. Naru sighed in irritation. He now understood why she was depressed and was trying to think of a way to cheer her up again.

Once they got back to the house Mai quickly changed and Naru threw his jacket with the rest of his dirty clothes and grabbed another. Once they got in the car Naru noticed it was only noon. The client would not be there for another two hours. Then he got an idea.

"Mai lets go to the school now. We can get your school work and you can say hi to your friends." he suggested as he drove the car.

The girl smiled at the idea and Naru felt his body get a little warm, "I would love that Naru"

They were at the school shortly Naru left to go to the principal's office while Mai ran to meet up with friends. Luckily it was lunch time when they pulled up. Mai saw Keiko and Muirichi at the normal lunch table and went to sit with them.

"I thought you were gone for the day" Keiko exclaimed surprised at her friends sudden appearance.

"I just came by to get my school work. Naru is getting it for me now." she smiled.

Both girls had a sly grin on their face, "why is your boss getting your homework?"

Mai put her hands up in defense, "he took me to the law office today. So on the way to work just thought it would be a good idea to grab it on the way"

Both girls sighed a little disappointed, "O, ok"

Mai looked at them confused, "What? why did you think he was getting it"

Both girls fumbled over their words, "oh no reason. Did you hear what happened to yumi?"

Then the three went into gossip and giggle mode for the rest of lunch. Once the bell rang all three stood up and walked to the door. Out in the hallway was Naru with a file of paper as he leaned against the wall. All the girls in the hallway where trying to flirt with him and stared at him. Keiko and Muirichi saw this and looked to Mai. She had a sad look on her face as she was once again reminded that she was nowhere near pretty enough to be with Naru.

Just then Naru looked up and saw Mai, "Ready to go?" he asked her with a curious look.

All the girls in the hallway looked to Mai with either envious, jealous or evil looks. Mai sighed and nodded. She walked over to him and he got off the wall and handed her the papers. She took them and they started down the hallway. Mai just kept looking down. She jumped when she felt Naru's hand around her waist.

"Why are you so down now?" he whispered to her leaning down as they walked.

Mai went bright red and shook her head, "nothing"

She could hear the whispers behind her. But right now she did not really care as she walked next to Naru with his arm around her. She had a small smile on her face and a blush. Naru could see this and then he realized that this was really comfortable to him. To walk next to Mai and have an arm around her. It made his heart beat faster. They got in the car and drove back to the office in a comfortable silence.

Once they entered the office Mai went to make tea and a client walked in right when she had finished. Lin and Madoka walked out to meet the client and Naru sat on the couch waiting for everyone to settle down and his tea. Once Mai put all the tea down she sat next to Naru and waited for the man to speak. He was wearing striped pants and a bright blue shirt. Mai found this strange.

"Hello, my name, is Shibo. I run a carnival in a small village and I really need your help. We have had thirty deaths in the last month. I am afraid for my visitors and staff. Right now the park is shut down but the people are demanding it to be opened again." he sighed taking a sip of tea.

"How do you know it is supernatural?" Asked Naru a little bored.

Shibo looked like he had not slept in days, "Well we had a roller-coaster break down. so, while they were doing maintenance on it, it suddenly turned on and ran over five workers. Killing three of them. But it should not have even been able to move. People are getting drowned in the tunnel of love. But when we look through the video it looks like people are thrown from it by some unknown force and killed. We also have footage of girls getting their hair pulled and men being pushed." said the carnival owner.

"We will be there tomorrow at three" Naru informed the man. Everyone was a little surprised. He did not even think about it.

Mai got his information and she went to her desk to finish the paperwork for the day and the homework she was going to miss.


End file.
